Between the Light and the Darkness
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Despues de haber derrotado a Jubileus y al Dios del caos Aesir. El mundo parece estar en paz a pesar de la ausencia de los ojos, pero los sirvientes de Paradiso nunca descanzan y esta vez las reglas del juego cambiaran radicalmente. *** - Yo me encargaré de derrotar a la bruja- dijo el ángel de humana apariencia con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

 **Decidi escribir esta historia desde que termine de jugar el segundo Bayonetta, es solo que no habia tenido tiempo de ordenar mis ideas. Es una historia llena de OCs, tratando de mantener el estilo y personalidad de los personajes orginales. Realmento espero la tercera entrega de este juego y espero que este fic les sea de su agrado.**

* * *

En un universo de luz y sombras donde la percepción se convierte en realidad...

Han pasado unos meses desde la derrota de Aesir y aunque el mundo parece en relativa calma, muchas cosas han estado ocurriendo desde que los ojos del mundo se perdieron, lo cual preocupa tanto a los ángeles como a los demonios.

Paradiso.

Una figura masculina está de pie frente a un gigantesco espejo, es alto y de cabello rubio y largo. En el espejo se muestran varias escenas donde observa como una joven de cabello negro lucha contra varios ángeles, incluidas las Virtudes Cardinales, Glamour, Jubileus y Aesir.

\- ¿Qué piensas al respecto Michaël?- dice una especie de serpiente deslizándose entre los pilares de la amplia sala, es una criatura de unos 6 metros de largo y con una máscara de mármol en su lomo. Lleva un halo en su cabeza de donde también sobresalen dos pequeñas alas de luz. Está hablando en Enochiano.

\- Se ve que la bruja es fuerte- responde el ángel de humana apariencia sin mostrar su rostro.

La imagen en el espejo comienza a cambiar mostrando un nuevo rostro invertido, similar al de Fortitudo, rodeado por una intensa luz.

\- Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas- dice una ronca voz desde el espejo- Es por eso que estas aquí, dime Michaël ¿Crees que puedes encargarte de ella?

\- El problema amigo es que han elegido la vía equivocada. Ella no es un enemigo que se derrote de frente. En una batalla cara a cara, la chica lleva la ventaja sin importar cuantos de nosotros la enfrenten y Paradiso no puede darse el lujo de perder más ángeles.

\- ¿Qué sugieres entonces?- dice la serpiente.

\- Déjenmelo a mí- repite el rubio- Yo iré a la tierra, me ganare su confianza, descubriré cuáles son sus debilidades, fingiré ser su amigo, estoy dispuesto a seducirla si es necesario...- la voz en el espejo ríe- ¿Qué? ¿Es una chica, verdad? No hay nada malo con que me divierta con ella un rato y cuando la tenga comiendo de mi mano, yo seré el que elimine a Bayonetta.

\- Que así sea- termina la voz mientras el espejo brilla y el ángel observa su propio reflejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Cita.**

 _Bueno y este es el comienzo oficial de la historia, de ante mano les dire que esta llena de OCs y mis propias teorias sobre como funciona el universo de Bayonetta. Tambien encontraran referencias a otras series, animes y libros. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado._

* * *

New York.

\- ¿No te parece extraño?- dice Jeanne viendo a Bayonetta quien está sentada frente a ella tomando el té en un pequeño restaurante- Llevamos días sin que nuestros amigos nos visiten, de seguir así tendrás que vestirte de monja nuevamente para poder cumplir nuestra cuota.

\- Lo intente hace unos días- responde la pelinegra- pero parece que se han vuelto más listos y no cayeron en la trampa, aunque siendo honestos, allá abajo tampoco parece importarles eso.

\- Es verdad, ambos bandos están demasiado tranquilos- responde Jeanne, mientras ven las sombras de Madamma Butterfly y Madamma Stinx- Supongo que esperaban que el mundo colapsara sin los ojos del mundo y darse un festín con las almas de todos.

\- Puede ser- dice ella.

\- Hola Bayonetta, Jeanne- dice la voz de Luka y las jóvenes voltean a verlo. Está usando unos jeans azules, abrigo de cuero, bufanda roja y no trae sombrero, sino su antigua cola de caballo.

\- ¿Estas stalkeandonos de nuevo?- dice Jeanne.

\- Hey, que forma de saludar a un viejo amigo ¿Puedo acompañarlas?- pregunta mientras señala una silla.

\- Por supuesto Cheshire- le responde la pelinegra.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Paradiso e Inferno?

\- Cuidado Luka, no te metas en cosas que no entiendes- le reclama Jeanne.

\- Oh vamos chicas, les he ayudado a salvar el mundo en dos ocasiones, deberían darme un poco de crédito. Además ya te lo he dicho Bayonetta, estoy siempre alerta ante el peligro y no vuelvas a decirme que es suerte, yo siempre estoy listo para todo- agrega señalando su arpón gancho bajo su manga.

\- Esta bien, si tanto te interesa saber las cosas están sospechosamente tranquilas- responde Bayonetta- Ahora Cheshire, ya que tu especialidad es estar bien informado ¿Por qué no me dices si en alguna de tus notas hay algo sobre lo que puede pasar sin los ojos del mundo?

\- Nada que no les he dicho antes- cambia rápidamente su expresión- Sin ellos los humanos hemos perdido todo capacidad de controlar nuestro futuro.

\- Bueno durante 500 años mientras Balder vivía escondido y tú dormías en el lago no hubo necesidad de usar "Los Ojos" creo que estaremos bien- le responde Jeanne.

En ese momento el teléfono de Luka comienza a sonar.

\- ¿Rodin quiere que lleves tu trasero de vuelta al trabajo?- le pregunta Bayonetta.

\- Temo que si- dice robándoles un par de galletas del plato, mientras ve a la bruja de cabello corto con algo de nerviosismo- Pero estaré un rato más por estos lares... hablando de eso...- se detiene a meditar por unos segundos, mientras Jeanne lo ve de reojo- Bayonetta... ¿Aceptarías salir una noche de estas conmigo? Ya sabes podría invitarte una copa e ir por allí a bailar o cualquier cosa que te divierta.

Jeanne presiona con fuerza su taza, mientras finge beber y le da una mirada asesina a Luka quien a su vez no separa su mirada de Bayonetta.

\- Por supuesto- responde ella- ¿Qué te parece este jueves? Pero te lo advierto Cheshire, tú pagas la cuenta.

\- Claro, claro- el teléfono suena nuevamente y Luka se dispone a retomar su camino- Cielos, debo irme antes que Rodin venga personalmente por mí- bromea con confianza- Fue un gusto verlas, hasta luego chicas.

Luka se despide con su mano y ellas corresponden el gesto.

/

\- ¿En serio saldrás con él?- le pregunta Jeanne.

\- Es solo Cheshire- le responde terminando su té.

\- Bien, pues solo "Cheshire" te ha estado mandando mensajes y llamando casi todas las semanas. Dime ¿Qué tanto hablas con él?

\- Es un sujeto divertido Jeanne, solo conversamos un poco de cosas cotidianas.

\- Cosas cotidianas ¿Como el color de tus ojos y lo hermosos que se ven tras tus lentes? Vamos Cereza; Luka siempre ha estado interesado en ti, aun cuando creía que habías asesinado a su padre, bueno siendo sinceras cualquier chico que te ve se interesaría en ti, pero no estas para perder el tiempo teniendo amoríos con un humano.

\- ¿Amoríos con un humano? Por favor es solo una cita por un par de tragos, puedes venir tu misma y comprobarlo.

\- No estoy interesada en espiarte, considero que eres lo suficientemente mayor y lo suficientemente sensata para saber lo que te conviene y lo que no te conviene hacer.

\- Entonces no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por salir con Luka.

\- Haz lo que quieras- termina Jeanne.

/

\- Hola Bayonetta- la saluda Luka a la entrada de Gates of Hell, lleva puesto unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa manga larga formal color gris y su pelo amarrado en cola de caballo.

\- Que puntual eres Luka- le dice con cortesía- Ya que eres tan caballeroso, apuesto que no te importara llevar mi bolso esta noche.

\- Por supuesto que no- dice sujetándolo y notando lo pesado que esta- ¿Qué tanto traes aquí? Te advierto que si son tus pistolas no van a dejarnos entrar al lugar donde quiero llevarte.

\- ¿Y qué lugar es ese?- le responde acomodándose los lentes, la joven lleva un traje casual, formado por un pantalón largo, unos tacones pequeños y una blusa también manga larga en color satín. Acompañando el conjunto una gargantilla de oro blanco y unos aretes de mariposa.

\- Tomemos un par de tragos primero y luego te mostrare.

Ambos entran al bar de Rodin y este los saluda desde la barra, al parecer la publicidad ha funcionado y varios clientes parecen disfrutar del ambiente en el bar.

\- No son clientes comunes- explica Luka, mientras ambos se acomodan en una mesa- La mayoría vienen aquí para intercambiar información. Al parecer últimamente ha estado ocurriendo una gran cantidad de actividad "paranormal" en esta ciudad. Todos estos tipos piensan que pueden usar el poder de los ángeles y los demonios a su favor.

\- Son ilusos, no saben en lo que se están metiendo- responde ella.

\- Todos estos sujetos son aficionados y charlatanes, Rodin les vende un poco de raíces demoniacas o plumas de ángeles y ellos estafan a otros con supuestas propiedades mágicas, curativas o afrodisiacas- termina el escritor mientras la chica suelta una pequeña risa.

\- Así es preciosa- dice Rodin colocando un par de copas frente a ellos- Todos esos suvenir que he recolectado de los tipos a quienes les pateaste el trasero, me han hecho ganar una pequeña fortuna- agrega mostrándole un fragmento de lo que parece la máscara de un ángel.

\- Después de los incidentes en Vigrid y en Noatum, la gente comienza a creer que hay algo más involucrado en todo esto que mafiosos y grupos religiosos, en momentos como este un libro así...- dice Luka asomando por su camisa una copia de su libro.

\- Se vendería como pan caliente- le dice ella.

\- Si, por supuesto que no te mencionaría ni nada por el estilo, tan solo quiero hacer una descripción fantástica, has visto cuantos libros de este tipo se han escrito últimamente.

\- Pienso que sería una buena jugada- dice terminado su copa- Sacando provecho de la situación, vaya Luka ¿Quién te enseño eso Rodin o Enzo?

\- Vamos Bayonetta- le responde con una risa orgullosa de escuchar que lo llama por su nombre.

\- Quizás deberías elegir mejor tus amistades.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas que eres una buena o una mala influencia para mí?

\- No lo sé, es decir robaste un helicóptero por ayudarme, así que júzgalo tú mismo.

\- Oye para eso son los amigos ¿No lo crees?

\- Y para divertirse juntos- responde Bayonetta- ¿Me llevaras a ese lugar que mencionaste antes?

\- Claro vamos- responde emocionado, ayudándola a levantarse- Rodin- lo llama mientras se acerca a la barra y le da un rollo de billetes- Quédate con el cambio viejo.

\- Disfruta tus 5 minutos de fama- le responde el moreno viéndolo salir en compañía de la joven- Muchacho tonto.

/

Luka lleva a Bayonetta en su auto hasta una discoteca en el centro de New York, es una zona tranquila con grandes edificios y coches lujosos.

\- Vaya no sabía que frecuentabas este tipo de lugares.

\- En realidad no lo hago- le responde mientras parquea el auto y ambos se dirigen por una de las entradas alternativas- Un amigo me comento de este sitio, es al parecer bastante tranquilo y me dijo que podía usar su membresía- dice sacando una tarjeta mientras el portero los invita a pasar- Pensé que una chica como tú disfrutaría de un lugar como este.

\- Gracias por tomarte las molestias- dice permitiéndole a Luka tomar su mano y entrando en el recinto, las luces de neón y la música bastante pegajosa pronto llaman la atención de la joven.

\- ¿Y bien quieres bailar? No soy muy bueno te advierto, pero podría intentar seguirte el ritmo.

\- Vamos Cheshire- dice dirigiéndose a la pista- Bailar es fácil, solo déjate llevar.

Ambos se mezclan entre la multitud que se mueve en la pista, el traje de Bayonetta se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo delatando sus bien marcadas curvas, sus grandes pechos y su perfecto trasero redondo. Luka sacude su cabeza al notar la dirección que toman sus pensamientos, pero es que es inevitable no ponerle atención a esa chica y al parecer él no es el único en la pista que lo nota, varios hombres parecen de pronto más interesados en la bruja que en sus propias parejas.

Las luces cambian de color y la música se vuelve un poco más electrónica, la joven tarda un rato en descubrir cómo seguir el nuevo ritmo, pero después de un rato sus movimientos se ajustan a los demás.

\- Se ve que tienes experiencia en las discos- le dice Luka quien hasta hoy solo ha hecho divertidos movimientos robóticos, mientras la pelinegra se desenvuelve con gran soltura.

\- Solo un poco ¿Quieres beber algo?- le dice mientras se alejan de la pista- La noche es joven Luka y ya que me has traído a este sitio, le sacaremos provecho.

Después de un rato de disfrutar de la pista Luka acompaña a Bayonetta hacia su auto.

\- Quizás deberíamos irnos a descansar- le dice la joven, con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro, el castaño queda embobado unos segundos observando la hermosa figura de la bruja, delgada y sexy- ¿Luka?

\- Supongo, claro como desees Bayonetta- le responde mientras trata de tomar valor para decirle a la chica lo que siente por ella y que finalmente se ha decidido a compartir- Sabes algo, yo...

En ese momento el cielo comienza a iluminarse con los destellos que a ambos les resultan tan familiares.

\- Vaya parece que tenemos compañía- le dice con su voz arrogante- Creo que unos amigos se han sentido enfadados de que no los invitáramos a la fiesta.

\- Maldición porque justo ahora- dice en voz alta el castaño, mientras cerca de una docena de Affinity y un Accolade descienden hasta el piso.

\- Será mejor que te adelantes Cheshire, yo me encargaré de bailar con estos sujetos.

La bruja dibuja un círculo de magia y cruza rápidamente a Purgatorio.

\- Te esperare cerca cuando termines- le responde Luka tomando las llaves de su auto- Es peligroso que una chica ande sola a estas horas de la noche.

\- Tranquilo Cheshire, se cuidarme muy bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro.**

La joven camina elegantemente hacia el grupo de ángeles quienes cargan sus armas hacia ella y ella les apunta con sus pistolas.

\- Vaya, vaya, justo me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué mis angelitos no habían venido a visitarme? Y yo que he sido una chica tan buena- dice con presunción, mientras un grupo de Harmonies se lanzan hacia ella. La pelinegra esquiva el ataque fácilmente y comienza a disparar hacia los ángeles, quienes son derribados uno a uno, mientras el portal de Paradiso se abre de nuevo- Vaya, parece que está será una larga noche- dice soplando sus armas.

En esta ocasión tres Urbane se materializan y atacan a la bruja, con sus combos de patadas, golpes e invocaciones demoniacas, la joven se defiende bastante bien de sus agresores y tras una breve batalla logra derribarlos también. Un Inspired, se materializa y la sujeta con su cuerpo de serpiente elevándola hasta lo alto de un edificio donde ella se libera usando sus alas de cabello y disparando hacia la criatura, un segundo y tercer ángel se manifiestan y realizan varias vueltas y piruetas alrededor del edifico, dificultando a la joven el atacarlos.

\- Realmente son unos sujetos molestos- les dice al tiempo que tres Braves aparecen.

Los ángeles humanoides usan sus cuchillos para tratar de golpear a la bruja, quien se libra de los ataques con Witch Time, aunque los Inspired logran golpearla un par de veces, justo cuando el cuchillo de un Brave pasa cerca de su cuerpo, algo hace que los ángeles se detengan.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- dice con fastidio y observa como en la azotea del edificio un niño está de pie frente a ella. Es rubio, de unos 10 o 12 años, está usando una camiseta roja, unos pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas en color gris y unos zapatos deportivos en color blanco, usa también unos goggles sobre su frente, lo que hace que su cabello se despeine hacia arriba, luce sumamente concentrado y quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado observando el combate, hasta que los ángeles finalmente parecieron notar su presencia - ¿Quién diablos…?

Antes de cualquier pregunta el niño revela una espada de metal muy brillante en su mano, sin duda alguna ese pequeño no es un humano común y corriente, la joven parece de pronto interesada en querer saber de quién se trata y cuáles son sus intenciones, en especial al notar que si bien es cierto en un principio el chico escondía su presencia, ahora su aura se siente muy similar a la de los ángeles con los que estaba luchando. Les hace un gesto retador a los tres ángeles que quedan y estos después de un rato de confusión parecen más interesados en atacarlo a que a la chica.

Ella aprovecha el momento para apuntar sus pistolas en caso de que el chico necesite protección, pero el pequeño rápidamente ataca al Inspired con su espada partiéndolo a la mitad, con un corte perfecto. Los dos Braves restantes corren por la misma suerte y son rebanados en instantes cuando intentan atacar al desconocido. Los restos de los ángeles desaparean y la energía de los portales de Paradiso desaparece lentamente. La joven se acerca con cautela unos metros hacia el niño.

\- Vaya un chico muy hábil ¿Quién eres Little One?- le dice la bruja, mientras el niño le dedica una sonrisa de advertencia antes de lanzarse hacia ella usando la espada que sostiene en sus manos- Así que estas eran tus intenciones- agrega defendiéndose con ayuda de sus armas.

El pequeño rubio continua atacándola, mientras una lluvia de balas y chispas ilumina la azotea del edificio.

\- Vaya un sujeto callado- dice disparándole cerca del rostro, pero el niño la esquiva fácilmente y dirige su espada directamente hacia el pecho de la bruja cortando la cadena que sostiene su reloj.

Antes que ella pueda reaccionar el misterioso joven sujeta la pieza con una de sus manos y se aleja dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

\- Devuélveme eso- le dice molesta.

\- Si lo quieres ven por el- le reta el rubio.

La pelinegra se dirige de nuevo hacia él con una combinación de puños y patadas, tratando de golpear al rubio quien ágilmente se defiende con su espada, en un rápido movimiento la joven esquiva un golpe de la espada y usa su Witch Time para acercarse a la mano del rubio y arrebatarle el reloj, pero pronto su hechizo se rompe y el niño sujeta con fuerza el reloj mientras su otra mano con la espada se dirige al cuello de la chica, quien apenas logra colocar la pistola en su mano izquierda frente al filo del arma bloqueando su ataque.

\- ¿Estas dispuesta a morir por esto?- le dice divertido.

\- ¿Morir? No pienso morir a manos de alguien como tú- dice mientras forcejean por el reloj y el filo de la espada comienza a ganar terreno, haciendo crujir el metal azul del arma de la joven, mientras pequeños fragmentos de esta caen al piso- Lindo juguete- dice la bruja mientras pasa su lengua sobre su labio superior- Pero este juego termina aquí, sino vas a responder te hare hablar al fuerza.

La joven golpea al niño con su rodilla, directamente en el estómago, al tiempo que su pistola cae al piso hecha añicos, luego aprovecha la confusión para jalar el reloj y se prepara para hacer una invocación demoniaca al tiempo que se aleja del pequeño. El cabello de la bruja se libera y la figura de Phantasmaraneae aparece, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el niño quien se mantiene inmóvil recibiendo el ataque. Una luz ilumina el enjambre de cabello de la chica y mientras el demonio desaparece con una liberación de energía, una daga dorada pasa a pocos milímetros del rostro de la joven, cortando un mechón de cabello y causando una pequeña herida en su oreja. La joven abre sus ojos asombrada y en los segundos que tarda en reaccionar, la mano del niño toca su espalda mientras sus cabellos regeneran su traje. Sus reflejos se activan rápidamente y dirige una patada hacia él, por el temor a ser apuñalada por la espalda, pero al parecer el arma ha desaparecido y el niño recibe el golpe en su hombro y cuello tirándolo al piso.

\- Bien hecho- le dice sin levantarse y la joven se apresura a colocarse sobre él y apuntarle con su arma directamente al pequeño rostro.

\- No me contendré de nuevo ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dice presionando el metal en la frente del rubio justo debajo de sus googles.

\- ¿Qué crees que soy?- le dice de pronto con un tono sereno y cargado de diplomacia.

\- Yo soy la de las preguntas- le responde ella- Vienes aquí, escapando de unos ángeles, pero usas una de sus armas y puedo ver que tus poderes dependen de Paradiso, pero no eres un Lumen Sage, así que habla de una vez.

\- Eres muy observadora Bayonetta- le sonríe- Yo no soy un Lumen Sage, mi nombre es Leonard y si, trabajo para Paradiso pero no soy igual al resto de sujetos.

La bruja lo observa detenidamente, sus cabellos dorados alborotados, sus ojos de un hermoso tono azul, su sonrisa por primera vez sincera y de pronto no puede evitar recordar a Loki, un dios atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

\- Lamento haberte atacado, pero quería comprobar si lo que me habían dicho sobre ti es cierto- le dice sin mover un solo musculo, mientras la joven baja un poco la guardia.

\- ¿Quién te hablo de mí?- le pregunta la chica.

\- ¿Bromeas? Todo mundo en Paradiso conoce tu historia.

\- Que me hubieses defendido de esos sujetos no es prueba suficiente que seas diferente, pude encargarme de ellos yo sola ¿Y porque estaban tan interesados en atacarte también?

\- Haces muchas preguntas, pero lo que dije es verdad, no estoy interesado en hacerte daño Bayonetta, de hecho pienso que ambos podríamos trabajar en equipo, es la razón por la que te busque.

\- ¿Trabajar en equipo?

\- Si, aunque en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de explicártelo- dice empujándola suavemente aprovechando su distracción- Espera noticias mías pronto- le dice con un gesto mientras salta por la azotea, la joven se apresura para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero cuando se asoma no hay rastro del pequeño.

\- ¿Leonard?- dice con curiosidad mientras pasa su guante por su oreja limpiando un par de gotas de sangre- Hay algo que no me agrada de él.

/

\- Vaya tardaste un poco ¿Tuviste algún problema?- le dice Luka quien la espera con las puertas de su auto abiertas.

\- Hubo un pequeño intruso- le responde la bruja- Pero no es alguien de quien debamos preocuparnos ¿Te importaría llevarme a casa?

\- Claro- dice acomodando el asiento para que la chica entre- ¿Oye estas bien? Hay sangre en tu rostro.

\- Es un rasguño molesto- le dice ella colocándose la mano en su oreja nuevamente.

\- Tengo algo que ayudara- responde el castaño sacando una curita y colocándola con cuidado sobre el corte- Buena chica- agrega dándole un pequeño bombón.

\- Gracias- dice colocando el dulce en su boca- Sabes lamento a veces que terminaras involucrado en todo esto- le dice con sinceridad.

\- Descuida, poder ayudarte es bastante satisfactorio y me ayuda a descubrir cosas nuevas cada día.

El auto disminuye un poco la velocidad al llegar cerca del apartamento de las brujas, Luka lo estaciona suavemente y luego apaga el motor.

\- Gracias por invitarme esta noche.

\- Al contrario gracias por venir- dice mientras acerca su rostro al de la joven, con su mirada fija en los labios de la chica.

\- ¡Cereza!- exclama Jeanne de pronto a lado de la ventana.

\- Buenas noches Jeanne- dice ella con cortesía mientras ella y Luka retoman la compostura.

\- ¿Dónde está tu vestido?- le dice Jeanne viéndola con su traje de cabello- No me digas que este caballero trato de propasarse contigo.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no- dice Luka sonrojándose.

\- Vamos, te contare todo después- dice saliendo del auto- Buenas noches Luka.

\- Si claro, buenas noches- dice encendiendo el motor de nuevo y suspirando al ver a las jóvenes entrar en el edificio.

/

Al día siguiente

\- ¿Qué te paso?- dice tirando de la curita en la oreja de la joven.

\- Oye tranquila- dice con un quejido, tocando su oreja- Supongo que te diste cuenta que anoche unos amigos emplumados aparecieron, pensé que vendrías en mi ayuda.

\- Lo siento sentí que no era algo preocupante- dice de mal humor.

\- De hecho no lo era- le dice Bayonetta- Pero luego las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas, verás cuando estaba luchando me di cuenta que los ángeles parecieron distraerse con algo y entonces lo vi.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Un niño muy extraño, el cual comenzó a luchar contra ellos y los ángeles también parecían confundidos con su presencia, tenía una espada muy extraña de un metal resplandeciente, los derroto sin problemas y luego cuando me acerque a él, dirigió sus ataques hacia mí.

\- ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

\- No estoy segura, pero es alguien extremadamente fuerte, detuvo una de mis invocaciones con facilidad, la herida que me hizo tardo un tiempo en sanar- dice señalando su oreja y cabello- Y el mechón de cabello que me corto tampoco se ha regenerado. Es como si su arma estuviera hecha para neutralizar mis poderes.

\- Suena como alguien peligroso- le dice Jeanne, lograste obtener alguna información.

\- Usa sin duda un arma angelical muy fuerte, logre derribarlo porque ninguno de los dos estaba luchando en serio, pero luego me dijo que no estaba interesado en hacerme daño, que solo estaba probando mis fuerzas.

\- Es muy sospechoso Cereza, ten cuidado- le dice Jeanne quien de pronto parece olvidar su enojo por que la pelinegra aceptara salir con Luka.

\- Lo sé, pero recuerda que yo he luchado contra sujetos muy poderosos y sobrevivido, además también estás tú Jeanne.

\- Cereza...- dice la peliplateada disimulando un sonrojo, desde hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia su Umbra Sister iban más allá de una amistad, sin embargo por lo la conocía, podía comprender que ella consideraba su conducta como un acto de amistad, por lo que había decidido guardarse ciertas cosas- Trata de no meterte en más líos- termina la bruja.

\- Mira quien lo dice- le reclama- Te he dicho como un millón de veces que agradezco de gran manera que me salvaras en aquella ocasión, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

\- De acuerdo- le dice la rubia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El sirviente de Paradiso**

Mientras tanto en Paradiso.

El pequeño de pelo rubio entra por un portal de luz a lo que parece una amplia catedral en su interior un amplio espejo y varios muebles de detalles dorados llenan el espacio.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la bruja?- dice la silueta de Temperantia apareciendo en el espejo.

\- Sin duda es fuerte- le responde el niño- Quizás sea capaz de derrotarme si bajo la guardia.

\- ¿Crees poder encargarte de ella?

\- Ya te lo dije déjamelo a mí, se bien lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Confiamos en tí Michaël, la trinidad de las realidades corre peligro y los demonios nos llevan ventaja, ahora que la bruja no posee más el Left Eye su existencia no solo ya no tiene ningún valor, sino que pone en peligro nuestros futuros planes.

\- Bien, pero voy a necesitar un poco más de carnadas para poder ganarme su confianza.

\- ¿Carnadas?

\- Necesito que más ángeles de bajo y medio rango finjan atacarme y también quiero un poco de cebo para atraer demonios. Verán, la mejor forma de ganarme su confianza es combatiendo a su lado, de esa forma me considerara su aliado.

\- Entiendo tu plan- dice esta vez la voz de Fortitudo- Déjanos el trabajo sucio a nosotros.

\- Bien- les dice con arrogancia- Créanme que funcionara.

\- ¿Te iras al mundo humano?

\- Pienso residir por allá un tiempo, así también podre vigilarla.

\- Que así sea- dice de nuevo Temperantia- Solo una cosa más.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- replica el pequeño.

\- Sabemos que tu hermano está en esa ciudad también, por lo que tarde o temprano puede que se termine involucrando- le dice la voz de Fortitudo, mientras el rubio levanta una ceja- No dudamos de tu capacidad, ni de la lealtad de Gabriel, pero todos sabemos que tu hermano puede ser demasiado blando. Michaël, sería recomendable que lo mantengas al margen de la situación.

\- Olvídense de Gabriel, él está demasiado concentrado en su actual misión, además como lo dijeron él confía en mí, será sencillo engañarlo también.

/

Unos días después.

Jeanne observa el aleteo de Madama Styx atreves de su sombra, al igual que hace unos meses la demonio parecía estar preocupada por algo y la bruja debía suponer que algo estaba por ocurrir nuevamente. Además estaba el niño misterioso que la pelinegra menciono.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre ese sujeto?- pregunta la rubia a su compañera demoniaca.

\- Ellas no saben nada sobre ese sujeto- dice Bayonetta colocándose al lado de Jeanne, ambas están en la azotea del edificio donde se había encontrado con el niño misterioso en busca de alguna pista- Solo mencionó que trabajaba para Paradiso.

Ambas jóvenes se detienen el notar el cambio en la atmosfera y pronto un grupo de Dear y Decorations aparecen en el cielo.

\- Vaya parece que tenemos compañía- dice Jeanne.

\- Son solo una pérdida de tiempo- responde Bayonetta colocándose a su lado.

\- Umbra Witch- exclama una voz y de pronto un Belief se manifiesta- ¿Dónde está el niño?- dice aterrizando junto a ellas.

\- ¿Acaso te parezco una niñera?- dice la pelinegra disparándole al rostro- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a su madre? Al parecer ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo.

\- Deja de fingir ante nosotros, sabemos que "él" vino para buscarte.

\- Creo amigo que alguien te ha dado información equivocada.

El ángel suelta una risa y se dispone a atacar a las chicas, Bayonetta y Jeanne mandan a volar sus elegantes vestidos y se enfrentan a las criaturas.

\- Vaya así que igual nos atacaras- dice Jeanne- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con eso? Aunque pensándolo bien, no he alimentado a mis mascotas en días.

Las brujas no parecen tener ninguna dificultad al enfrentar a la criatura y pronto la hacen retroceder con sus puños y patadas, mientras parte de la azotea se destruye por el combate. La armadura del ángel se rompe y las mujeres se preparan para dar el golpe final.

\- Te metiste con las personas equivocadas- le dice Jeanne mientras su Gomorra blanco aparece destrozando el cuerpo del ángel y arrastrándolo a Inferno.

\- Él te buscará Umbra Witch y entonces…- el ángel no termina la frase pues es arrastrado hasta Inferno.

\- Y tú- dice Bayonetta sujetando un Dear- dile a tus amigos que no sé nada de ese mocoso- agrega lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo.

\- Esto sí que es extraño- dice Jeanne colocándose al lado de la pelinegra- Al parecer ese niño tiene algún lio con nuestros amigos emplumados.

\- Realmente me gustaría encontrármelo de nuevo- dice mientras ambas se disponen a retirarse del lugar, sin darse cuenta que el misterioso rubio las observa desde arriba de uno de los rótulos del edificio de al lado.

El chico de pantaloncillos rojos y camiseta gris muestra una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras observa como ambas chicas usan su Witch Walk para bajar del edificio.

\- Ten cuidado con lo deseas Bayonetta, puede convertirse en realidad.

/

\- Vaya, vaya, llegas más temprano de lo usual- dice Rodin viendo a la bruja entrar al bar.

\- No había mucho tráfico- le responde con cortesía Bayonetta acomodándose el pelo y sentándose en la barra con las piernas cruzadas- Sírveme lo de siempre mientras Cheshire decide honrarnos con su presencia.

\- No tendrás que esperar mucho- dice Luka saliendo tras el mostrador.

\- Vaya, así que estabas aquí- dice con fingida sorpresa viéndolo divertida mientras Rodin le pasa una copa.

\- Vamos chico, termina tu turno y luego podrás salir de paseo- le reclama Rodin lanzándole una tela desgastada- Ese estante no se limpiara solo.

\- Ya voy, ya voy- le reclama el castaño acomodando unas cajas.

\- Y ten cuidado con esa mercadería- le dice nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué traes allí?- le pregunta con curiosidad la joven pensando ansiosa en el nuevo tipo de armas que puede proporcionarle el bartender.

\- Tranquila preciosa es una sorpresa, cuando la tenga lista créeme serás la primera en probarla- le dice con tono de coqueteo.

\- Muy bien, ya estoy aquí- dice Luka sentándose en la barra, lo cual hace que Rodin se dé la vuelta y la bruja dirige su mirada al periodista- Sírveme lo que a ella y pon lo suyo en mi cuenta.

\- A este paso terminaras trabajando una eternidad para mí, chico- le dice Rodin preparando la copa.

\- Habrá valido la pena- le responde mientras la joven se sirve un segundo vaso- Gracias por aceptar vernos nuevamente Bayonetta.

\- Estoy aquí por un asunto laboral también- dice con su tono arrogante- Y pensé que alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme, aunque es una lástima que Enzo no estuviera aquí esta noche.

\- Uno de sus pequeños bribones se enfermó y su lado de padre responsable salió a flote- responde el moreno.

\- Vaya que tierno- dice con sarcasmo- Siempre lo he dicho los niños son un fastidio.

\- Y dime ¿Qué tipo de información es la que buscas?- pregunta Rodin.

\- ¿Existen humanos aparte de los Lumen Sages que puedan usar los poderes de Paradiso?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dice Luka sacando su cuaderno de notas.

\- Me refiero a usar armas angelicales y tener una presencia similar a un ángel.

\- ¿El sujeto que mencionaste la otra vez, era así?- dice Rodin intrigado por la extraña descripción.

\- Si, lucia como un humano, durante un momento no fui capaz de sentir su presencia, pero puedo decir que es alguien extremadamente poderoso ¿No te suena familiar?

\- ¿Apariencia humana? ¿Segura que no era una estúpida Joy?- dice Rodin.

\- El sujeto no tenía ningún maldito halo o mascara por ningún lado.

\- Suena muy extraño- dice Luka.

/

Después de un rato de copas, en que la bruja, el periodista y el bartender discuten sobre la identidad del joven, quien se llamó a sí mismo "un sirviente de Paradiso", la chica decide retirarse y Luka se ofrece acompañarla. Para la mujer no pasa desapercibida la extraña conducta de Rodin, es obvio que el moreno sabe más de lo que quiere contarle, pero decide que es mejor investigar por sus propios medios.

\- Buscar a ese sujeto puede ser peligroso- le dice el castaño- Si Paradiso quiere atraparlo, no debe ser nada bueno.

\- No me interesa para que lo quieren allá arriba, solo quiero saber porque me busco- termina la joven.

\- Bueno, ten por seguro que te buscará de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, por eso me hubiese gustado tener una pista.

El joven suspira con resignación, al parecer a pesar de que la joven aceptara salir con el esta noche, ella parece estar más concentrada en otra cosa y no la culpa, un nuevo enemigo puede aparecer en cualquier momento e intentar hacerle daño.

\- Bayonetta- dice Luka mientras estaciona el auto afuera de su casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cheshire?- le responde deteniéndose al notar que el varón coloca su mano derecha sobre su hombre izquierdo.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, te prometo investigar sobre lo que mencionaste, sé que no es mucho, que solo soy un simple humano y que puede que en algún momento mi presencia te incomode o pienses que soy una carga…

\- Yo no pien… -intenta corregirlo la pelinegra, pero él continua hablando.

\- Pero quiero que me permitas seguir tus pasos, ayudarte en lo que este a mi alcance.

\- Mientras no te metas en más problemas de los que puedas manejar, está bien, no quiero perder mi tiempo salvado tu trasero de líos que no te corresponden.

\- Lo sé, se cuidarme muy bien, preocúpate por ti.

Luka le dirige una sonrisa a la joven quien le corresponde sinceramente mientras se despiden, muchos pensamientos cruzan por la mente del periodista mientras maneja de vuelta a su propio departamento. Al llegar sus fieles mascotas lo reciben alegres de tenerlo en casa.

\- Quizás ella nunca será para mí- dice acariciando a su pequeña perra blanca- Vamos Ammy, apenas si logramos sobrevivir, que podría ofrecerle yo a una mujer como ella.

La pequeña bola de pelos se acomoda al lado de su dueño como buscando consolarlo, mientras el revisa nuevamente la gastada maleta que alguna vez perteneció a su padre.

\- Aun así, no quiero decepcionarla- dice encendiendo la lámpara de mesa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Micha** **ë** **l Arch-Lightsworn**

* * *

Al día siguiente.

La pelinegra se levanta y observa una nota de papel en su ventana, se trata de una hoja de publicidad de un local en el centro, cerca de una iglesia que suele visitar durante su fingida labor como monja.

\- Jeanne- llama la bruja un poco confundida de que alguien haya llegado a media noche y colocado la hoja, en cuyo reverso está escrito: "Te espero esta tarde"- ¡Jeanne despierta!-dice mientras entra a la habitación de su amiga y la sacude para despertarla.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No es tan tarde- reclama la rubia.

\- No se trata de tu estúpido empleo- dice mostrándole la hoja- Vamos es nuestra oportunidad.

La rubia reacciona unos segundos después y ve a su amiga con complicidad mientras sale de la cama.

/

La zona del centro parece desierta a esa hora de la tarde, no hay muchos negocios y la mayoría de persona aún se encuentran en sus respectivos trabajos, la joven pelinegra recorre desde purgatorio las aceras del lugar en busca de alguna presencia extraña.

\- Espero que no se trate de una broma.

Pronto la atmosfera se ilumina con la luz de Paradiso y una columna de luz desciende por sobre la cúpula de la iglesia. Un grupo de Ardor y Alliegance se manifiestan entre la luz.

\- Es lo mejor que pudieron enviar- dice tomando sus armas e iniciando el combate. Los ángeles tratan de capturar a la bruja con sus ataques, pero Bayonetta logra esquivar ágilmente cada uno de ellos. Uno a uno los miembros del pequeño batallón caen entre la lluvia de balas y golpes de Madama Butterfly- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- dice sujetando con su látigo a un Ardor y arrojándolo hacia una de sus sillas de tortura para terminar con él.

\- Definitivamente me sorprendes- dice una voz que la pelinegra reconoce rápidamente y se gira en dirección de su origen.

\- ¿Sabía que eras tú el de la nota?- dice disparándole, pero le pequeño activa una especie de campo de energía frente a él haciendo que las balas reboten.

\- Si, ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A tu amigo el periodista?- dice el rubio mientras ella se dirige de nuevo hacia el usando los puños del Madama Butterfly para tratar de romper el campo que protege al visitante- Oye cálmate- responde un poco molesto de la hostilidad de la joven- Solo quiero que hablemos.

\- ¿Hablemos? ¿Has estado vigilándome todo este tiempo y ahora quieres hablar?

\- Este… si- dice mientras la pared de energía se rompe y el joven la ve preocupado- No debiste hacer eso.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

Las palabras de Bayonetta quedan en el aire cuando de pronto una extraña aura llena el lugar y una puerta de Inferno se abre dando paso a un Resentment, el cual rápidamente se desliza hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres?-dice viendo al niño.

\- ¿Qué tal si primero acabamos con esa cosa y después te respondo?

\- Dame al niño bruja y te prometo que no saldrás lastimada- dice la criatura reptando hacia ellos.

\- Lo siento, pero me interesa tanto como a ustedes- dice con malicia y el niño sonríe.

Ambos esquivan los ataques del demonio, la bruja recuerda que al contacto con esa criatura puede hacer que se transforme en la pequeña Cerecita, por lo que trata de alejarse del rostro del demonio.

\- Nada mal- responde el niño, golpeando el pecho de la criatura, mientras la bruja le dispara incansablemente.

\- Michaël- susurra la criatura- Tu destino esta echado, quédate al lado de la bruja y serás perseguido tanto por los tuyos como por nosotros.

Bayonetta escucha con atención las palabras del demonio, mientras el niño saca nuevamente su daga que cambia a la forma de una espada mientras la sostiene.

\- Acabare con todo el que se atreva a desafiarme-le responde al demonio mientras corta su cuerpo y este emite un chillido de dolor, entonces la bruja retoma sus ataques y lo golpea hasta que lo hacen desaparecer.

\- Se ve que tienes muchos admiradores, pequeño- le dice la pelinegra viéndolo detenidamente- No pienso repetírtelo ¿Quién demonios eres y que haces aquí?

\- Paciencia, señorita Bayonetta- dice con tono diplomático, mientras se dispone a desaparecer, pero en ese momento las manos de Jeanne lo empujan al suelo- ¿Pero qué…?- dice extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Te sorprendí?- le dice Jeanne- ¿Pensaste que eres el único capaz de ocultar tu presencia?- dice mostrándole una marca en su guante, seguramente parte de un encantamiento-¿Responderás a la buena o la mala?- le dice molesta la rubia.

\- Esta bien, les diré todo, fue una excelente jugada chicas, realmente me sorprendieron- dice el niño poniéndose en pie.

\- Habla y basta de juegos- le dice Jeanne notando como la presencia del niño vuelve a desaparecer.

\- Mi nombre es Leonard, tengo 12 años en este mundo y…

\- Dije basta de tonterías- responde Bayonetta disparando a los pies del chico, pero este no parece asustarse- Me dijiste tu nombre la otra vez, pero ese tipo te llamo Michaël.

\- Justo trataba de explicarles- el niño muestra su mano iluminada por el característico brillo de los ángeles- Mi nombre en este mundo es Leonard, pero allá arriba me llamo Michaël, Michaël Arch-Lightsworn.

\- ¿Arch-Lightsworn?

\- Si señorita, uno de los ángeles de más alto rango en Paradiso- responde con egocentrismo el niño, mientras las brujas intercambian miradas.

\- Vaya el cielo debe estar muy escaso de personal para poner a un niño en ese cargo ¿Además por qué usas esa apariencia?- pregunta la pelinegra.

\- Un pequeño camuflaje, una forma segura de cruzar por Purgatorio, actualmente somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Somos?- repite Jeanne.

\- Mis hermanos y yo- responde el niño- Los otros Arch-Lightsworn, pero eso no es importante ahora, si quieren saber la verdad debemos escondernos antes de que alguien más aparezca.

Las jóvenes se observan entre ellas y luego sujetan al niño por los hombros y lo arrastran lejos del lugar. Unas cuantas cuadras después se detienen sobre el techo de un restaurante en medio de los rascacielos.

\- Ahora que nos has dicho quién eres ¿Dame un motivo para no dispararte?

\- Pues… ¿Qué no he hecho nada desde que me capturaron? En serio señoritas ¿Piensan que no puedo defenderme?- les responde con aire superior.

\- ¿Dijiste que me necesitabas?- la joven lo ve fijamente y los ojos del niño giran hacia Jeanne- Ya deberías estar enterado, ella y yo somos un equipo, lo que sea que tengas que decirme dilo de una vez ¿O es que este es otro de los juegos estúpidos de los de tu clase? Porque déjame decirte que no tengo paciencia este día.

\- Esperaba tener un poco más de privacidad- dice dándole una mirada coqueta a la pelinegra, quien está a punto de decirle un improperio, pero él no la deja responder- Pero ya que son tan amigas, te lo diré igual. Actualmente soy lo que llamarías, un prófugo.

\- ¿Prófugo? ¿De quién?- pregunta Jeanne.

\- De Paradiso obviamente, hace mucho tiempo Jubileus The Creator era nuestra líder. Pero sus ideas eran muy radicales, no todos los ángeles estábamos de acuerdo con ella. Mis hermanos y yo nos opusimos, pero no teníamos la fuerza para derrotarla- el pequeño se detiene mientras observa el cielo de la ciudad, como pensando en una pasado distante- Perdimos y estuvimos a punto de ser exterminados, en ese momento ocurrió el primer Armagedon que dividió las dimensiones, gracias a eso logramos sobrevivir, pero los demás ángeles, especialmente las virtudes cardinales que se mantenían fieles a ella, aun superaban nuestros poderes.

\- Significa que solo son unos debiluchos- dice arrogante la bruja y el rubio frunce el ceño molesto.

\- Lo éramos en ese entonces- responde el niño- Luego del conflicto entre las Umbra Witches y los Lumen Sages, Jubileus espero pacientemente resurgir en este mundo para poder destruirlo, pues consideraba a los humanos una raza insignificante. Mientras eso pasaba nosotros enfrentamos una pequeña rebelión en el cielo, entre los seguidores de Jubileus y los que nos oponemos a sus ideas. El alma de los humanos de corazón puro es el motor que hace funcionar las cosas allá arriba, nosotros los Arch-Lightsworn tenemos el poder de cruzar a este mundo y proteger aquellas almas que consideramos valiosas.

\- ¿Ángeles guardianes?- dice Jeanne.

\- A nuestra conveniencia, claro está- contesta Leonard- Nos asignaron esa misión y la hemos cumplido durante miles de años, hemos protegido incluso a aquellos que portaban los ojos del mundo en varias ocasiones, pensaron que eso nos dejaría fuera de la jugada, pero tan solo aguardábamos el momento idóneo para tener el poder de desafiarnos de nuevo, Paradiso no tiene un líder y las virtudes cardinales ya no están…

\- Claro, yo fui quien les dio un boleto directo a Inferno- interrumpe Bayonetta y el rubio aprieta sus puños al oírla alardear.

\- Si, gracias por eso- le dice con tono molesto- ellos no son los seres más fuertes allá arriba, los demás descubrieron nuestros planes y ahora somos perseguidos. Además el alma de las virtudes cardinales fortaleció a los demonios como no te imaginas.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que siguen siendo enemigos naturales?- dice Jeanne- No sé qué sabes sobre la batalla del Fimbulvetr, pero yo vi como los de tu clase colaboraban con demonios para ayudar a Aesir.

\- Traidores- exclama Leonard golpeando el tejado causando una pequeña grieta- Yo soy diferente, el propósito de los ángeles es mantener el equilibrio entre las luz y la oscuridad, pero hemos perdido tiempo luchando entre nosotros, por quien es el que debe gobernar Paradiso que algunos han desviado su camino.

\- ¿Y a ti que te hace diferente?- pregunta la pelinegra- ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¿Qué pasa si te ayudamos, que harás si llegas a gobernar allá arriba? Podrías ser como los otros y solo estar usándonos a conveniencia como tus fichas.

\- Sus poderes y habilidades son asombrosas, pero no es lo que busco, debo encontrar la manera de regresar y desafiar a esos sujetos, hasta entonces andaré rondando por aquí.

\- Sigo sin entender que tenemos que ver nosotras en esto- dice Jeanne.

\- Paradiso las busca también, justo antes de que ellos me expulsaran los escuche decir que quieren acabar con las últimas brujas de Umbra, especialmente aquella a quien llaman Bayonetta.

\- Eso nos pone el mismo equipo Little One- responde la pelinegra- Sabemos cuidarnos solas.

\- Yo también- dice Leo molesto- Y no me llames Little One, señorita Bayonetta.

\- No confió en este tipo- le dice Jeanne notando como los ojos del pequeño recorren una y otra vez la figura de su amiga, no de una manera amenazante sino más bien pervertida.

\- No tienen que hacerlo, solo necesitan saber porque estoy aquí y que debido a eso los ataques de ángeles y demonios que me buscan se intensificaran, deben estar listas.

\- Siempre- termina Bayonetta.

El niño le dedica una sonrisa traviesa antes de empujar a Jeanne y liberarse, una intensa luz sale de su cuerpo aturdiéndolas, mientras salta del tejado y escapa entre la ciudad.

\- Deja que se vaya- le responde la pelinegra, mientras nuevamente el cielo se ilumina y otra horda de ángeles desciende.

\- Parece que hablaba en serio- dice Jeanne sacando sus armas y preparándose para una nueva batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Aquellos que habitan entre los hombres**

Bayonetta y Enzo caminan por las calles con un carrito lleno de compras, mientras la pelinegra presta especial atención al cielo de la ciudad.

\- Oye, te estoy hablando- le repite Enzo- ¿Para qué necesitan todas estas cosas? ¿Acaso piensan irse de vacaciones?

\- Claro que no, es solo que últimamente nuestros amigos tanto del cielo, como del infierno nos han dado muchos problemas, apenas tenemos tiempo de hacer las compras.

\- ¿Es por ese extraño niño que mencionaste?

\- El menciono algo así, que su presencia atraería a otros ángeles y demonios, debe ser un sujeto con muchos enemigos.

\- Con todo ese lio ¿Asumo que no tienes tiempo de que hagamos un trabajo este fin de semana?

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- responde la bruja.

\- El de siempre, un sujeto que acaba de reunirse con el creador, o más bien con el creador de Inferno- termina riendo el italiano, mientras la bruja acomoda las cosas en el auto.

/

En otro lugar de la ciudad.

\- Gabriel- dice una niña de cabello castaño y rizado, de unos 7 años de edad.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alexi?- le responde un niño de cabellos color caramelo y ojos turquesa. Ambos pequeños se encuentran sentados en una enorme sala al lado de una ventana, a su alrededor hay por lo menos una docena de juguetes y libros para colorear.

\- ¿Apareció de nuevo cierto?- dice la niña saltando a su regazo.

\- Si es muy extraño- responde el niño, mientras el timbre de la casa suena- ¿Esperamos a alguien hoy?- la niña niega con las manos- Bien entonces espérame aquí- dice mientras su mano se ilumina y una especie de sello aparece en la ventana.

El pequeño baja las escaleras y se detiene para ver desde la mirilla al personaje al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Sé que estas en casa, abre de una vez Gabriel- dice la voz de un malhumorado Leo quien lleva consigo una maleta.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- responde el ojiturquesa abriendo la puerta y observando al rubio.

\- ¿Esa no es forma de saludar a tu hermano o sí?- dice Leonard colocando la maleta en el suelo.

\- Déjame repetírtelo ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice el niño con diplomacia- De todos nosotros eres el que más odia este lugar.

\- ¿Quién es él?- dice la niña castaña observando la escena.

\- Un viejo amigo- le responde Gabriel.

\- Vaya tu "novia" ha crecido mucho- le dice Leonard con tono sarcástico, mientras observa a la niña y le dirige una sonrisa- Sabes me encantaría terminar esta conversación y contarte mil y una cosa, pero tendrá que esperar a la cena, cuida mis cosas Gabriel, regresare en un rato.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- dice mientras el otro lo empuja con su mochila y luego cierra la puerta- ¿Leo? ¡Leo regresa aquí!-dice recuperándose y abriendo la puerta tratando de alcanzarlo, pero es demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Se quedará con nosotros?- dice la pequeña.

\- No estoy seguro, pero nada bueno resultara de tenerlo aquí.

/

Mientras tanto, Bayonetta lucha contra un grupo de Beloved.

\- Se ve que lo tienes controlado Cereza- dice Jeanne disparándole a los últimos dos.

\- Te dije que mejor te preocuparas por la cena- le responde Bayonetta- Todo esto es un juego de niños.

\- Hablando de cenar, Luka ha estado hablándote toda la tarde…

\- ¡Demonios! olvide que había quedado con él.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Cena para tres o para uno?- le dice la rubia con tono de molestia dándole el teléfono celular a su amiga.

\- Tendrá que ser para uno Jeanne, lo lamento, pero Luka dice que encontró información valiosa.

\- Si, si claro, ambas sabemos que sus intenciones van mucho más allá de ser un investigador- la pelinegra le hace un gesto divertido a su amiga- Vamos no seas infantil, si quieres follártelo hazlo, no tienes que pedirme permiso.

\- ¿Jeanne de qué estás hablando?- exclama la pelinegra escandalizada.

\- Y si no vas hacerle caso, díselo de una buena vez- termina la rubia subiendo a su moto y arrancando antes de que Bayonetta pueda darle una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué mosco le ha picado?- dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

La chica toma su celular y llama al castaño.

\- Hola Bayonetta- responde ansioso Luka.

\- Hola Cheshire- le dice con tono arrogante- Si de verdad quieres hablar de algo importante ven a recogerme sobre la tercera calle, tienes 15 minutos o me iré a casa.

\- Si, si claro, estaré allí antes de eso- dice con voz apurada y la pelinegra cuelga mientras ríe divertida por el efecto que provoca en el castaño, bueno en realidad no es el único, para ella no pasan desapercibidas las miradas y comentarios que los hombres hacen a su alrededor. Al principio le incomodaba un poco, pero qué más da, ningún mortal podría jamás acercarse demasiado a ella y aun cuando Luka había llegado a ganarse su amistad, ni siquiera él estaba a su nivel. Era guapo, no podía negarlo, pero tener "una aventura" o algo con él, solo dañaría ese vínculo y seria mentirse a sí misma.

/

El ruido de un auto interrumpe sus cavilaciones y la pelinegra se dirige al auto de Luka, quien amablemente le abre la puerta.

\- ¡Cuídame a la señorita cuñado!- grita un joven borracho desde el otro lado de la calle.

\- ¿Pero que se ha creído este tipo?- exclama Luka molesto, dirigiéndose a él, pero la mano de la chica lo detiene.

\- Si me molestara por estas cosas créeme que mi trabajo como monja en funerales seria todo un éxito- le dice divertido- No pierdas tú tiempo.

\- Como digas- dice resignado.

El castaño obedece y se apresura a conducir hasta una cafetería cercana.

\- ¿Qué encontraste?- le dice curiosa viéndolo sacar unos recortes.

\- Ángeles con forma humana- dice con tono solemne- Existe una antigua historia en los libros sagrados sobre gente que se encuentra con personas que no parecen de este mundo. Gente que habla en dialectos extraños y que parece saber mucho más de lo que su edad aparenta. Ha habido grandes personajes en la historia que aseguran que su vida cambio después de haberse encontrado con alguno extraño que les dio alguna advertencia o consejo.

\- ¿Entonces son buenos?- dice la pelinegra mientras la camarera les coloca un par de platos de carne adobada frente a ellos.

\- En teoría si- responde el joven- Según las tradiciones, solo existen siete de ellos, como hemos notado, ángeles y demonios solo pueden cruzar de Paradiso o Inferno, hacia Purgatorio, no a nuestro mundo.

\- Si lo hicieran sería un caos- responde la chica.

\- Pero al parecer tu pequeño fugitivo puede hacerlo, al tener un cuerpo humano es visible ante todos y sus poderes pueden trascender a este plano de la realidad. Ten cuidado con él, si Paradiso lo exilió debe tener intenciones ocultas.

\- Descuida no bajare la guardia ante él.

\- Oye Bayonetta yo quería…

En ese momento algo llama la atención de la joven y se levanta de la mesa al ver un círculo infernal aparecer.

\- Vaya, vaya, otro visitante- en ese momento las luces del restaurante se apagan y ella aprovecha para cruzar Purgatorio entre la confusión y gritos de la gente. El círculo se completa y un Fury se eleva desde él.

\- Ten cuidado- exclama Luka buscando sus lentes para no perder de vista a la bruja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El estafador**

La chica sale del lugar y se dirige a la criatura, usando sus poderes se dirige hacia el monstruo quien revolotea sobre ella, las garras de la criatura rasgan su traje que consiste en un vestido color negro hasta las rodillas, un traje sencillo pero elegante, digno de una cena de negocios.

\- Ahora entiendo porque mi guardarropa ha ido mermando- dice atacando con sus tacones al demonio, mientras este la sujeta y se alejan del lugar en el aire- Que insistentes son ustedes.

La pelinegra dispara sus armas perforando el cuerpo de la criatura la cual es derribada unos metros después y cae al suelo hasta desaparecer, mientras ella salta hacia un lado de la calle.

\- Veo que has tenido un día ocupado- dice la voz que ella rápidamente reconoce, por lo que deja ir un par de disparos en esa dirección- Oye cuidado con eso- agrega Leonard bajando de un árbol y colocándose frente a ella.

\- Tus amigos me están cansando- dice molesta.

\- Lo sé, pero descuida encontré un lugar seguro, al menos de momento.

\- Bien por ti- dice dirigiéndose de vuelta al restaurante.

\- ¿No te da curiosidad saber dónde me quedare?- dice el niño corriendo para alcanzarla.

\- No realmente- le responde con simpleza.

\- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría visitarme alguna vez- dice el niño a lo que la bruja se detiene nuevamente e intenta derribarlo con una patada pero el pequeño la esquiva ágilmente. El niño muestra un rostro sombrío y ella da un paso atrás instintivamente, pensando que va provocar una batalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No te voy a comer- la reta de pronto divertido mientras su vista la recorre una y otra vez.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves little one?- dice la chica al notar la mirada del niño, por lo que decide seguir caminando en la acera hasta llegar a una intercepción.

\- El periodista te llama Bayonetta, al igual que los demás ángeles, pero tu amiga te llamo Cereza, me pareció algo curioso.

\- ¿Y eso porque debería importarte?- le dice con tono acido mientras el sube la reja cercana poniéndose a su nivel.

\- Bueno si Cereza es un apodo, es muy gracioso y si es tu nombre real, pues… realmente eres apetecible como una cereza, pero me he estado preguntando...- Leo coloca su mano en el mentón de la chica y sus ojos despiden un hipnótico brillo dorado.

Ella queda aparentemente paralizada, mientras un pequeño rostro se acerca al suyo. Sin la menor duda o vacilación Leo lleva sus labios hasta los de la chica y los presiona suavemente saboreando su textura, ella parece reaccionar en medio del pequeño trance y sigue los movimientos del chico. La lengua del joven ángel entra en su boca y saborea la suya disfrutando su sabor. Después de un rato el chico aparta su rostro y quita el pequeño hechizo, todos sus músculos se ponen alerta ante una posible agresión.

\- Eres más dulce que una cereza- dice por fin parándose frente a ella y observando su reacción, pareciera sorprendida- ¿Nada? Ni una sola bala.

\- Quizás debas irte a casa little one- responde la pelinegra- Por hoy has tentado mucho tu suerte.

\- Espero verla pronto señorita- dice Leo con una reverencia, mientras desaparece con un destello como suele hacer.

La joven lleva su mano a sus labios y los presiona como para estar segura de que ese beso fue real, quien demonios se creía ese mocoso y peor aún ¿Por qué no hizo nada por apartarlo?

\- Aquí estas- dice Luka caminando hacia ella con su cartera en la mano, la chica lo ve y cruza de vuelta de Purgatorio- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida?- dice al ver el rostro confundido de la joven.

\- Estoy bien solo debo ir a casa y ordenar mis ideas.

\- Claro, te llevare con gusto- dice el castaño y roza suavemente la mano de la joven por sobre sus guantes, pero ella se aparta para dirigirse al vehículo.

/

\- ¿A ti que te pasa?- dice Jeanne viendo a su amiga beber un trago de vino con expresión molesta.

\- Nada- responde la pelinegra.

\- Mira si es por lo de anoche olvídalo, si- dice Jeanne de pronto con preocupación- no me molesta que salgas con Luka o con quien quieras, tú viviste bien durante 20 años en este mundo, sin recuerdos ni nada, yo no debería meterme en tus cosas.

\- Esta bien que te preocupes por mi Jeanne, de verdad lo agradezco- le dice con una sonrisa- Pero si puedo defenderme de monstruos gigantes que tratan de matarme, no hay forma que un alguien como Luka represente un peligro para mí.

\- Hay cosas en la vida que son más peligrosa que monstruos gigantes, ángeles, demonios o dioses- responde la rubia- Cosas que nos pueden hacer mucho más daño.

\- Estoy bien Jeanne- contesta Bayonetta dando otro trago a su copa- Si estás aquí todo lo seguirá estando.

Jeanne observa a su amiga con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando cuando era una pequeña niña de trenzas azabache que pedía su ayuda para todo, esa niña había crecido, ahora podía defenderse sola e incluso la había rescatado del mismo infierno. Pero aun así, en el fondo ella seguiría preocupándose por ella, no importara cuanto tiempo pasara.

/

\- ¿Me dirás la verdad ahora?- pregunta Gabriel viendo a su amigo entrar por la puerta de la lujosa casa con una expresión pensativa.

\- La verdad es que estoy en una misión- responde el rubio subiendo al sofá.

\- ¿Involucra a la chica de anoche?

\- ¿Me seguiste?

\- Sabes que mi misión es que nada malo le pase a Alexi- dice el niño con seriedad- Si tú estas aquí significa que allá arriba se están moviendo hilos de manera peligrosa.

\- ¿Manera peligrosa?- dice son sorna.

\- Ambos sabemos que tú odias venir al mundo humano.

\- No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, estamos condenados a nacer en este mundo una y otra vez.

\- Pues en estos 12 años apenas te hemos visto, tú y Sury prefieren encerrarse en Paradiso.

\- Es nuestro hogar- le dice Leo algo molesto- No importa cuánto te hayas acostumbrado a este mundo, no perteneces aquí.

\- Tengo razones para quedarme- responde el niño seriamente- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hace cuánto que no ves a tu familia?

\- No te interesa- responde Leonard.

\- Ves, tu odias estar aquí y todos en Paradiso prefieren tenerte allá, donde puedan vigilarte, saben que eres peligroso.

\- Algún día Paradiso estará bajo mi control- dice Leo con una sonrisa malévola- Nuestro control, sabes que así será, todos lo sabemos, las cosas allá arriba son un caos. Se necesitan verdaderos líderes.

\- ¿Cuál es tu interés en la chica?- repite Gabriel- ¿Por qué te enviaron?

\- ¿Sabes quién es? No es así- pregunta Leo.

\- Todos lo sabemos- responde Gabriel- La bruja que mando a Jubileus de vacaciones al sol y arruino los planes de Aesir, la antigua dueña del Left Eye, Bayonetta.

\- ¿Deberíamos agradecerle por derrotar a Jubileus, o culparla de arruinar nuestros planes?

\- No lo sé Leonard- dice suspirando el niño- ¿Qué harías tú con ella?

\- Aun no lo decido- contesta el rubio- Me ordenaron venir a vigilarla, obtener información sobre ella, sigue siendo un peligro para la trinidad de reinos que existan humanos tan poderosos como ella. Pero mientras se porte bien, no pienso hacerle nada, incluso quizás podamos usarla para nuestra conveniencia.

\- ¿Usarla a "nuestra" conveniencia?- le resalta Gabriel levantando una ceja- No sé si quiera saber a qué te refieres con eso.

\- ¿Por qué esa expresión?- ambos intercambian miradas un par de veces- ¿Es bonita o no?

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Eres tú el casanova de la familia, vienes y te gusta divertirte con las mujeres humanas, te encanta presumir de lo buen amante que eres…

\- Más bien era- corrige el niño- Esa época ya paso.

\- Como sea, que lo que viste anoche no te preocupe- dice con un gesto despectivo- Mi misión es muy clara, ocúpate de tu pequeña novia como siempre, no pienso involucrarte en mis asuntos.

\- ¿Qué hay de los sujetos que tú estás trayendo de visita?

\- Quiero probar su fuerza.

\- Derrotó a Jubileus ¿Qué más quieres probar?

\- Quiero verlo de cerca, conocer bien cómo funcionan sus poderes, sin ser yo el que la enfrente.

\- ¿Y si nuestros amigos deciden que ella no es un peligro? ¿La dejaras en paz?

\- Pos supuesto que sí, tengo mucho que hacer en mi vida como para perder el tiempo con una mujer, si accede quizás me divierta un rato con ella mientras estoy aquí- dice con sonrisa maliciosa- Tu lo dijiste, para mi este mundo es una pedida de tiempo.

\- Está bien Leo- dice con resignación Gabriel- Puedes quedarte, pero te advierto que si nos metes en problemas, te largas a la calle.

\- Hecho- responde Leo acomodando sus lentes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Demian Blair**

La bruja se dirige junto a Enzo hacia el lado sur de la ciudad, mientras manejan en medio del tráfico. Está usando un pantalón casual, una blusa blanca manga larga color blanco y un fino par de tacones negros. El conjunto lo decora un par de aretes en forma de mariposa y su reloj de bruja en su cuello como collar.

\- Más vale que la paga sea buena Enzo- dice mientras cruza las piernas sobre el tablero y observa lo lento que se mueven los autos a su alrededor- No estoy aguantado este tráfico por menos de $1000 de acuerdo.

\- Descuida, descuida- dice el pequeño hombre italiano- Es trato muy serio, resulta que un sujeto me ofreció una buena cantidad por que alguien lo ayude a llegar seguro al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- ¿Un mafioso?- pregunta la pelinegra.

\- Algo así, dijo que tenía que entregar una importante cantidad a cambio de un "favor" y necesita una escolta.

\- Soy una monja, no un agente de seguridad- le dice con fastidio- Acabar con mafiosos y huir de la policía no está en mi agenda.

\- Pero aquí es cuando se pone interesante- le dice Enzo- El sujeto asegura que quienes lo persiguen no son seres de este mundo, él asegura que desde que se puso en contacto con el vendedor y su mercancía, escucha voces por las noches, despierta con moretes en su cuerpo y ha tenido que exorcizarse más de una vez. Todos los demás rechazaron el trabajo porque piensan que el sujeto solo padece un caso severo de esquizofrenia, además nadie conoce al vendedor, pero él insiste y su persistencia lo llevo hasta Rodin.

\- ¿Qué tipo de mercancía intenta comprar?

\- Eso querida, tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta- dice deteniéndose frente a un edificio viejo y en mal estado- Piso 9, apartamento 6.

La joven no siente ninguna presencia maligna por lo que entra con confianza en el edificio, mientras Enzo le sigue los pasos.

\- ¿Es aquí?- dice deteniéndose frente a la puerta indicada.

\- Si, déjamelo a mí- agrega tocando la puerta- Señor Blair, he venido como quedamos.

Pasan un par de segundos y el ruido de la vieja y desgastada puerta abriéndose llena el pasillo del edificio, mientras que un hombre de unos 30 años se asoma desde ella. Es delgado y usa unos ridículos lentes bifocales, sus manos son temblorosas mientras abre la puerta y los invita a pasar con expresión nerviosa.

\- ¿Ella es la que mencionabas?- dice con un acento inglés.

\- Así es, Bayonetta te presento al señor Demian Blair, nuestro cliente.

\- No te ofendas- dice extendiendo la mano hacia la joven- Pero esperaba a alguien mayor.

Bayonetta hace un mal gesto y está a punto de retirarse, pero Enzo la detiene al notar sus intenciones.

\- No señor Blair- corrige Enzo- Le aseguro que somos profesionales, estará seguro con nosotros.

\- Pero primero- dice la bruja acercándose a él- ¿Qué es lo que deseas comprar y porque los sirvientes de Inferno te persiguen?- agrega sujetando el brazo del hombre y dejando al descubierto una cicatriz como de garras en sus manos- Contesta o no hay trato.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- murmura el hombre pálido.

\- Soy muy observadora- dice luego pateando el sofá y rebelando las marcas de un antiguo pentagrama dibujado en el piso- Habla o yo misma les diré que estas aquí, todo esto me da mala espina.

\- Esta bien, está bien se los contare- responde Demian- Todo comenzó hace un par de años, yo lo tenía todo, una carrera, una esposa, un futuro, pero era joven e imprudente, mis negocios comenzaron a ir mal y yo no sabía cómo solucionarlo, me endeude con préstamos bancarios tratando de recuperarme, pero finalmente caí en la ruina, al mismo tiempo mi esposa enfermo y falleció sin que se pudiera determinar su causa. Eran muchas cosas para ser coincidencia, un amigo me recomendó visitar a un brujo- dice mientras la bruja suelta una risa entre dientes- No se ría señorita, hay cosas que uno no puede darles explicación.

\- De eso estoy segura, pero si alguien te dijo que era un brujo seguramente era solo un charlatán.

\- Créeme sus poderes eran muy reales, me dijo que yo poseía una maldición sobre mí y que para deshacerme de ella tenía que hacer un pacto con un espíritu guardián. Fui a su casa y me hizo una serie de rituales- dice levantándose la camisa y mostrando en su espalda un símbolo parecido al que representa a las Umbra Witch- Recuerdo que me dijo que de ahora en adelante un espíritu me protegería, yo le creí por que las cosas empezaron a ir mejor, pero lo que no sabía es que lo que realmente había hecho ese hombre era vender mi alma a un demonio.

\- Imposible- susurra Enzo.

\- Lo es, esa criatura esta tras de mí, lo descubrí una noche que un sujeto trato de robarme y de la nada su cuerpo se elevó en el aire y luego se estrelló contra una pared- dice con miedo en su voz- Esa noche lo vi, es alto, con alas y cuernos, su nombre es Naamah y solo está esperando para devorar mi alma, este símbolo en mi espalda es lo único que me protege de él.

\- Estas en un gran lio hombrecito- le contesta la bruja.

\- Lo sé, fui con una adivina, me dijo que la única forma de librarme de "él" era consiguiendo una extraña reliquia, una copa sagrada en cuyo interior hay sangre fresca de ángel, si la bebo podre deshacerme del pacto que hice con ese sujeto, me dejara en paz.

\- Jamás escuche tontería como esa- dice la bruja molesta- Estas en un problema muy serio, porque un idiota debió haber escuchado sobre las antiguas Umbra Witch y te uso como conejillo de indias, llevas una marca que simboliza un contrato con un demonio, pero no tienes el poder de controlarlo y eventualmente terminara devorando tu alma.

\- ¡Nooo!- grita el hombrecillo- Tienen que ayudarme, este sujeto su nombre es Smith, él tiene el cáliz se los garantizo- dice mostrando su computadora y la foto de una copa antigua.

\- Eso es solo una baratija- le dice Bayonetta- Perderás tu dinero y probablemente tu vida si compras esa porquería.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

\- ¿Cuánto le has prometido?

\- $150,000- dice sollozando el hombre.

\- Que sean $200,000 y yo hare el trabajo sucio justo ahora.- dice sacando sus armas- ¿Trato?

\- Hecho- responde Demian.

\- Bien vamos a dar un paseo- dice tomándolo de la mano y saliendo hacia la ventana.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?-reclama mientras salen del edificio por las escaleras de emergencia.

\- Enzo mejor te mantienes alejado- dice la pelinegra- Vendré por ti para irnos a casa.

La bruja y el hombre caminan hasta un pasillo oscuro, la noche comienza a caer y no hay nadie en las calles, de hecho toda la zona parece deshabitada.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer?- dice mientras la ve tomar un trozo de metal y hacer círculos en el suelo, finalmente golpea con su tacón y deja caer uno de sus cabellos.

Antes de que el hombre pueda hacer cualquier objeción cae al piso convulsionado mientras un circulo de luz se forma a su alrededor y pronto un portal infernal comienza a abrirse.

\- Da la cara de una vez- le desafía la bruja mientras sus dedos se ilumina y cruza a Purgatorio.

\- Umbra Witch- responde una voz tenebrosa, mientras una silueta en forma de reptil con afilados cuchillos en sus brazos sale del portal, tal como el hombre lo describió tiene alas negras y un par de cuernos sobre su frente, la bruja se sorprende al notar como el alma de Demian está en el interior de la criatura.

\- Deja a este sujeto en paz- dice apuntando sus armas hacia el demonio.

\- Lo siento mucho, pero es demasiado tarde, su alma esta absorbida casi totalmente por mí, pronto este cuerpo me pertenecerá y podre andar libre en este mundo.

\- Eso es imposible- le dice disparándole y haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Eso es bruja, dispárame, mátame y la vida de este pobre diablo llegara a su fin, solo así impedirás que logre cruzar a este mundo- la joven duda un segundo mientras ve el cuerpo inerte de Demian en el suelo, sabe que si su alma permanece mucho tiempo fuera el hombre perecerá, pero si quita el hechizo el demonio también regresara a poseerlo- Tú debes estar de nuestro lado bruja, qué más da, es solo un pobre idiota, estaría muerto hace meses si no fuera por mí, se hubiera suicidado y su alma igual terminaría en Inferno siendo devorada por demonios.

\- ¿Por qué quieres cruzar?- le pregunta sin dejar de apuntar hacia él.

\- Solo quiero dar un vistazo, en el pasado gracias a ustedes las brujas, nosotros podíamos cruzar a este mundo como sus esclavos, de la misma forma que los emplumados van y vienen por allí.

\- ¿Quién te trajo? ¿Quién fue el que te ofreció el alma de este hombre?

\- Ese no es tu asunto- responde el demonio- Ahora toma tu decisión, te prometo dejar de atormentar a este tipo los meses que le quedan de vida o acaba conmigo y quítale la vida tú misma.

\- Eres de lo peor- le dice tratando de analizar la situación.

\- Tratas con demonios todo el tiempo, ya deberías saberlo. No todos somos como tus mascotas, si no hubieras sido criada con las enseñanzas de las artes oscuras, este habría sido tu destino hace tiempo. Anda bruja dispara- la reta de nuevo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Exorcismo**

La joven se dispone a quitar el hechizo pero en ese momento una luz blanca golpea el pecho de la criatura y esta cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice viendo a Leonard.

\- Sentí la presencia de un demonio ¿Estas bien?- responde el niño.

\- Aléjate de él- le dice Bayonetta.

\- Vaya un ángel ayudando a una bruja, que cuadro tan tierno- dice el demonio mientras retrocede dispuesto a regresar al cuerpo de Demian.

\- No te dejare ir sabandija- le dice Leonard sacando su daga que pronto se ilumina hasta convertirse en una espada y salta hacia la criatura, pero la bruja lo golpea evitando que aseste el golpe- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que logre cruzar?

\- Si lo matas, mataras a ese hombre.

\- Hazle caso a la bruja ángel, ella ya tomo su decisión- dice el demonio.

\- Pues yo también tome la mía- dice dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el demonio, a pesar de que Bayonetta se interpone entre ambos- No te quiero lastimar, déjame esto a mí.

\- No dejare que mates a un inocente.

\- ¿Acaso lo conoces?- le pregunta mientras ambos discuten y el demonio esquiva los ataques de Leo, mientras este a su vez esquiva los de la bruja.

\- No, pero no podemos asesinarlo.

\- Yo me encargo, no tienes que ensuciarte las manos, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer- le dice sujetándole la mano, pero ella trata de darle una patada- Lo he hecho miles de veces.

El rubio esquiva el golpe de la bruja quien activa su Witch Time para detenerlo, pero su técnica es inútil, el cuerpo de Leonard comienza a brillar y se transforma en un lobo de pelaje dorado, por un momento la imagen de Balder atraviesa la mente de la pelinegra, pero a diferencia de su padre, el ángel posee un enorme tamaño, casi el doble de un lobo real.

Ella usa uno de sus puños demoniacos, pero Leo usa su cuerpo para embestirla y apartarla, luego recupera su forma original y tira la espada hacia el demonio como si fuera una lanza, mientras con sus propios puños evita que la pelinegra detenga la espada. El tiempo brujo se acaba y el demonio es travesado por la espada de Leonard, una serie de gritos y alaridos espeluznantes se escuchan en el callejón, mientras la bruja y el ángel intercambian miradas, la chica se dispone a golpearlo nuevamente, pero el bloquea se ataque y coloca su mano cerca de su cuello mientras su daga aparece nuevamente.

\- Quédate quieta y observa- le dice el niño con voz tranquila, mientras el demonio va desapareciendo y el alma de Demian queda libre en el piso.

\- ¿Pero cómo?- pronuncia la pelinegra, Leo se aleja y se dirige al alma del hombre que yace en el piso y la levanta hasta llevarla cerca de su cuerpo, donde la deposita de regreso, una luz ilumina a Demian y este comienza a respirar pesadamente.

\- Cuando tu matas un ángel, o un demonio, solo estas enviándolo a Paradiso o Inferno- explica con clama- Si un demonio mata un ángel o un ángel mata a un demonio, estos dejan de existir para siempre, de esa forma el pacto puede romperse- dice señalando la espada del hombre cuyo símbolo se ha borrado- Pero me preocupa saber quién le hizo esto, aunque parezca algo hecho por un charlatán, en realidad es un trabajo muy profesional.

\- Disculpa por atacarte Little One, debiste decirme lo que querías hacer- dice Bayonetta observando como Demian yace aun inconsciente en el piso.

\- Descuida, todo bien- le responde sonriente.

\- Vaya así que ya solucionaste el caso- exclama Rodin en la entrada del callejón.

\- Tú- exclama molesto Leo viendo al moreno cuyos ojos brillan tras sus lentes.

\- Hola Bayonetta- dice el bartender- Veo que has conocido un nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dice haciendo aparecer su daga y apuntándolo.

\- Michael, es bueno volver a verte. Como veras solo soy un proveedor de armas y...- el moreno no puede terminar la frase por que la daga de Leo pasa a centímetros de su cara, él trata de atraparla pero está pronto desaparece y vuelve a la mano de su dueño.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunta la pelinegra.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho?- pregunta Leo- Claro que me conoce, hace mucho tiempo él fue uno de los nuestros, un Arch-Lightsworn.

\- Así es, pero fui expulsado de Paradiso, porque...

\- ¡Porque estabas loco!- interrumpe el rubio- No te apegabas a las reglas, tenías ideas radicales y no te importaba lastimar a las personas...

\- Y veo que ustedes manejan las cosas de maravilla, desde que me fui.

\- Cierra la boca, tú nos dabas muchos problemas también- reclama Leo- Por eso te expulse.

\- Lo dices con tanto orgullo, quizás me derrotaste, pero tus habilidades fueron superadas por las virtudes cardinales- responde Rodin.

\- Me he vuelto más fuerte ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- dice desafiante Leo.

\- Créeme Michael, no quieres que te humille frente a esta hermosa chica- el moreno da unos pasos hacia el chico y libera parte de su aura demoniaca- Además no te vengas a hacer el santo Michaël, no peleaste conmigo solo por causas nobles, lo hiciste para lucirte frente a los demás emplumados, es lo que las ratas como tu suelen hacer y ahora ¿Qué se supones que quieres con Bayonetta?- termina dándole una mirada a la joven.

\- Aléjate de ella- dice apretando los puños.

\- Vamos, Bayonetta y yo solo somos buenos socios.

\- ¡Basta los dos!- dice la chica- Vine aquí porque Enzo me hablo sobre el trabajo, me encuentro a este sujeto con un extraño tatuaje, un demonio queriendo cruzar al mundo humano y ahora ustedes dos parecen haber tenido un pasado en común. Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente información- dice caminando hacia el edificio.

\- En serio te iras así- le dice Rodin pero la bruja no le presta atención y continua caminando.

/

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Michaél?- pregunta Rodin.

\- Solo vine a encargarme de unos asuntos y de paso acabar con algunos demonios.

\- Hace años que a allá arriba les dejaron de importar lo que le pasa a los pobres humanos estúpidos, admítelo ¿Tramas algo con la chica?

\- ¿Y si así fuera cual es el problema? Sabía que tú también estabas en esta ciudad, pero no sabía que fueras quien le subministra sus armas, todo tiene sentido ahora.

\- ¿Y qué harás?- pregunta el moreno- Te conozco Michaél, eres el perro faldero de Paradiso, si estás aquí es por algo grande, de una vez te advierto que si tratas de dañarme a mí o a la chica te ira muy mal.

\- ¿La chica? ¿Cómo alguien que cambio su fuego celestial por poderes demoniacos se preocupa por una chica?

\- Cuido a los buenos clientes como ella, así que ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

\- Tómalo como quieras, te aseguro que a pesar de esa actuación Bayonetta vendrá a buscarme y no dudare en contarle todo lo que se sobre ti.

\- Hazlo- le reta el rubio, liberando también parte de su aura- Solo debo vigilarla por órdenes de Paradiso o al menos es lo que creen, pienso aprovechar ese tiempo para planear algo grande.

\- ¿Sigues con tu plan de tomar Paradiso?- pregunta mientras Leo le da una sonrisa confiada- Pues buena suerte con eso muchacho, si logras convencerla estoy seguro que ella será una aliada poderosa, pero no debes olvidar a lo que te enfrentas si allá arriba se enteran que planeas traicionarlos- termina Rodin despareciendo en un portal bajo el piso con una risa maligna y fuego demoniaco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Man like to gamble**

El niño se apresura a llegar al edificio y descubre que la pelinegra se ha marchado con Enzo, por lo que decide adelantarse hasta el centro de la ciudad. Después de recorrer la ciudad por unos minutos, finalmente da con el paradero de la joven y decide acercarse a ella.

\- Es bueno ver que todo salió bien- dice apareciendo de pronto al lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pasara con ese sujeto?- le pregunta ella.

\- Probablemente no recuerde nada de estos últimos meses, con suerte su cerebro no sufrirá daños permanentes y lograra rehacer su vida.

\- ¿Y si no hubiese funcionado?- pregunta de pronto deteniéndose en una intercepción- ¿Qué le habría pasado?

\- Habría muerto- responde Leo con tono seco- De todos formas moriría si ese demonio consumía su alma, o si tú lo eliminabas- el chico hace una pausa observando la expresión de la chica- Igual morirá, talvez no hoy, talvez no mañana, pero lo hará como todos los humanos, como este cuerpo algún día- dice mostrando sus manos- Incluso tú y tu amiga morirán algún día.

\- Vaya, eres todo un filósofo- le responde sarcástica- ¿Te pasas el día pensando en la muerte?

\- Solo digo que es algo con lo que todos los seres en este mundo tarde tienen que lidiar, por tanto no sentiré ningún remordimiento por causar bajas, cuando se haga por lograr un bien mayor.

\- Eres un sujeto metódico y pensar que acabas de acusar a Rodin por no preocuparse de los seres humanos.

\- Como dije si debo hacer sacrificios lo hago por algo que valga la pena, Rodin en cambio, bueno a él le dan igual las consecuencias de sus actos- dice dándole una mirada evaluadora- Hago lo que tengo que hacer y estoy obligado a rendir cuentas por ello, no me siento culpable de eso, es para lo que nací.

\- ¿Significa que no tienes emociones o sentimientos?- pregunta con mirada curiosa.

\- Más o menos- dice viéndola- Puedo tener emociones sí, pero no puedo dejar que eso se interponga entre mis objetivos y ese es el problema de los humanos, la ira, el odio, el miedo e incluso el amor son capaces de intervenir con el buen juicio de las personas y llevarlas a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- le responde mientras se detienen en un pequeño parque.

\- No lo sé, talvez no quiero que me odies por lo de hoy.

\- Olvídate de esas tonterías- dice con un suspiro- Por cierto no sabía que también podías transformarte.

\- ¿Mi forma lobo?- le dice presumiendo- Sirve para mejorar mi velocidad y me otorga bastante fuerza física ¿Te impresionó?

\- Solo me tomo por sorpresa- le responde, sin darle mayor importancia- Mejor dime ¿Tienes una idea de quien pudo haberle hecho eso a ese sujeto?

\- Pocos seres en este mundo tienen esa capacidad, lo mejor será estar alertas y por cierto no deberías confiar en Rodin- dice de pronto molesto.

\- ¿Y en ti si?- pregunta la chica- Además llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolo y…

\- ¿Y qué?- la cuestiona Leo levantando una ceja- ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con él?

\- él mismo lo dijo, somos socios, nada más- le responde- Y eso le da ventaja sobre ti, a quien aún no sé si considerar un aliado.

\- No he intentado hacerte daño ¿O sí?- pregunta Leonard.

\- No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones- responde la bruja- Es decir se supone que ustedes deberían ser los buenos, ayudar a las personas, pero no lo son.

\- No todos somos iguales- le dice Leo, mientras no deja de ver cada detalle de la anatomía de Bayonetta.

\- Veo que tenemos un angelito pervertido- le dice de pronto molesta.

\- Me has descubierto- le responde acercándose a ella y llevando una de sus manos hacia los pechos de la chica.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- dice alejándose de él y dándole una bofetada al niño el cual ni siquiera parece inmutarse.

\- Vaya eso fue un poco inmaduro- dice él con arrogancia- Tienes todo un arsenal a tu disposición y optas por darme una bofetada.

\- Yo no...- la chica se queda sin saber que decir, pero no piensa cederle la ventaja al pequeño, sujeta sus armas rápidamente y apunta hacia el niño- Fue solo una advertencia, trata de tocarme de nuevo y veras como te va.

\- Que miedo- dice con sorna- Baja eso Bayonetta, te harás daño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?- le dice molesta la joven.

\- La verdad sí, aunque quizás ha sido suficiente de juegos- en un rápido movimiento el ángel se acerca a ella, tomando el arma de sus manos con gran agilidad y obligándola a inclinarse para estar a su nivel- Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo habría hecho, yo no soy como los demás sujetos que sueles enfrentar, estar en este mundo me ha ayudado a entender los patrones de conducta humanos y ahora me darás lo que he deseado durante todo este rato- el niño la sujeta con firmeza y le roba un beso a la bruja, presionando sus labios contra los suyos y moviéndolos contra los de ella.

El sonido de una bofetada llena nuevamente el ambiente y esta vez un pequeño hilo de sangre corre por el labio del rubio, quien a pesar de todo sonríe victorioso.

\- Eres un idiota sabias- dice aun sosteniendo su mano levantada y atenta a los movimientos del chico- Escucha, si estás aquí para cazar demonios o para huir de tus amigos de Paradiso está bien, has lo que te dé la gana, puedo ayudarte y puedes ayudarme, pero no me gustan los juegos tontos.

\- ¿Juegos tontos?- dice limpiándose la sangre y observándola- Esta bien, entonces no habrá más juegos, te diré la verdad.

\- ¿Si?- le dice levantando una ceja.

\- Me atraes, eres hermosa y me gustaría conocerte mejor- responde el chico con soltura a pesar de lo intimidante que puede ser la pelinegra.

\- ¡Deja las tonterías!- le responde exasperada, mientras ambos observan si no hay nadie a su alrededor prestando atención a la escena.

\- Es verdad, me resultas interesante.

\- Pues vete a buscar a alguien más.

\- Te sorprendería la cantidad de mujeres que he conocido

\- Leonard basta- lo regaña nuevamente.

\- Está bien, no te diré nada más, pero ahora sabes lo que pienso de ti- dice algo frustrado- No sé porque te pones así, no te estoy proponiendo nada, solo te digo la verdad, no es como que sea el primer hombre en el mundo que lo hace ¿Qué hay de tu amigo el periodista? ¿O quizás Rodin? ¿Crees que no piensan lo mismo que yo? ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

\- Sigues siendo un ángel y no confió en los de tu clase- dice con más determinación la pelinegra.

\- Como sea- termina Leo sacudiendo la cabeza- Dejamos esta plática para luego.

El pequeño se aleja caminando de ella y Bayonetta lo sigue con la mirada hasta que se confunde con la multitud en la calle, luego ella misma retoma su camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
